This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The goal of our research project is to investigate feedback connections issued from functionally distinct limbic and eulaminate prefrontal cortices to specific thalamic and amygdaloid nuclei. Our overarching hypothesis is that pathways linking these structures have specific roles in memory, emotion and cognition. Below we summarize one aspect of our progress in a study on pathways linking the amygdala with the thalamic reticular nucleus.